october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
August Torquill
'August Torquill '''is the daughter of Simon Torquill and Amandine and the half-sister of October Daye. She was born in 1824. She is currently residing in her mother's tower in the Summerlands. Biography/Background As of 2013, August had been missing for over a century, having disappeared just prior to the 1906 San Francisco earthquake, which ripped apart both the city and every Faerie demesne in the vicinity. August's first physical appearance was in Chimes at Midnight, an unnamed cameo. Toby, in a goblin-fruit induced state, remarks her as a girl with a peasant blouse and red-and-silver hair. Toby sees her in Simon's memories in The Winter Long, starting from her childhood and ending when she carried a candle into Blind Michael's lands. It is revealed in ''The Brightest Fell that she bargained with the Luidaeg to find Oberon and bring him home at the cost of her way home, which meant that she couldn't recognize her father or her mother until she succeeded. Because of Amandine's fears and being inspired by the heroism of Sylvester, August decided to follow her bloodline's task and bring Oberon home earlier than it was intended. Believing Oberon was in Mag Mell, she had gone through great lengths to find him, starting off by stealing a Tuatha de Dannan changeling from Blind Michael. After using the changeling to open a door to Annwn and after that changeling's subsequent death, August remains trapped in Annwn, choosing to settle in a castle until in a twisted sense or irony Chelsea Ames, whom at the time was an overpowered changeling, had been forced to open a door to Annwn by Duchess Riordan in an attempt to colonise it. Although Toby foils this plot, this gave August an opening to retreat back to the mortal world. Using the multiple geases that Arden and Madden used on the human workers at Borderlands Cafe, August tricks them into thinking she worked there, and had lain a geas on Madden to ensure that he wouldn't give up her location. Amandine forced Toby to find her older sister by forcibly transforming and kidnapping Tybalt and Jazz, and by the time she, Quentin and an awakened Simon find August, she is incredibly hostile, unable to recognize Simon save for his magical signature due to the Luidaeg's magic, and even going as so far to alter the balance of Toby's blood until she is close to a merlin. She also holds Quentin hostage, and this finally forces Toby to use August's healing powers against her and knock her out with a baseball bat. She is forcibly taken to the Luidaeg's apartment, where the sea witch herself chastises her for seeking Oberon too early, despite the goal of the Dochas Sidhe being to bring Oberon home. August finally had her memory restored when Simon asked the Luidaeg to let him assume his daughter's debt to her; but as a result, Simon reverted to his previous evil self and lost the ability to recognize his daughter. Toby then takes Quentin and August back to Amandine's tower, where Toby realises that she inherited most of the negative traits of purebloods, even going so far to label the Pixie colony as pests. When she is finally reunited with her mother, Amandine cruelly reveals that she would exploit a loophole as to how long she'd keep Tybalt and Jasmine. August, horrified at her mother's actions and at Toby's willingness to kill Amandine, encourages her to let Toby's friends go - ironically the only heroic thing August was able to do. August then visited Toby to apologize for her conduct and ask Toby to find Simon. Toby refused to go out immediately and do so, saying she and her friends needed a rest, but promised to find him "someday." This failed to satisfy August, and she left in a huff after making a veiled threat against Toby ("I won't forget this"). Character Connections Events in the Series (Spoilers) Chimes at Midnight ''(Book #7) (unnamed cameo) In ''The Winter Long ''(Book #8): (flashback) in ''The Brightest Fell (Book #11, physically appears to Toby) See also *October Daye *Luidaeg *Firstborn See Also Category:Faerie Royalty Category:Characters